


Conversion

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: Mr. Razor was more than just a janitor.





	Conversion

He'd thought about how he would reveal himself to the Doctor dozens of times over the years. There wasn't much else to do, trapped in the bowel of the ship as he was with only an ape and a handful of partially converted cybermen for company. 

Bill being there presented other possibilities for his entertainment, namely by being a companion of the Doctor. Her faith in him had eroded over the years, both time and the Master's careful machinations chipping away at it. 

When she had first been brought in, he had toyed with having her converted into a cyberman then and there, but the potential for hurting the Doctor had been far greater. He wanted to make it personal, after all, so he had *suggested* that perhaps she didn't need a full conversion, at least not yet. 

It would be far more entertaining for her to be converted once the Doctor stopped flapping his gob and actually came down. Whether he knew about the passage of time, it was clear he didn't really understand it given that he didn't seem to have quite picked up on the fact that every minute he spent prancing around explaining was literally taking years off of his precious companion's life.

If he wasn't careful, she might actually die of old age before he stopped talking. 

It amused him to watch her yell at the screen, telling him to shut up and get down there already. 

There were two other people with him, one a hairless ape that seemed to be more pathetic than his usual contingent. Perhaps he'd felt sorry for the man? 

It was the other woman that he wasn't quite sure how to fit into his little plans. She didn't act like a companion. She seemed as irritated by his penchant for standing around talking, and she had the air of someone that didn't want to be there. Or at least was pretending that she didn't want to be there. He had spent several weeks at various points studying frames of her.

Bill had been most helpful of clearing that particular bit of confusion up.

"She's a Time Lord." The human had said, pacing back and forth. His eyebrows shot up slightly at that. Where o' where had the Doctor found another? "Goes by Missy now, but she used to be a man. The Master apparently. He went mad and got shot the day he became Prime Minister."

Well now, wasn't that interesting? 

"Have to be crazy, to want to be politician." He mumbled, absently tacking on the ridiculous accent along the way. 

Her lips twitched and she smiled, nodding her head in agreement. "She's still crazy, but he's trying to.. Rehabilitate her, I guess?" 

Ugh, he could only imagine how the Doctor would go about that. No wonder she looked bored and irritated. There was something else though, something about the way she sometimes stared at the Doctor, as if she couldn't quite believe he was really there. 

He would need more data, preferably from the source rather than frame-by-frame.

Still, finding out that he was apparently traveling with the Doctor did put a slight kink in his half-forrmed ideas. 

For one thing, it meant that the Doctor would probably be a lot less forgiving of his usual antics. There was no guarantee that this Doctor would be forgiving at all, in fact. His previous regeneration had been all puppy eyes and desperation, and he'd been very easy to manipulate. This one didn't seem as trusting or desperate of forgiveness. He seemed suspicious of his future self, not that the Master blamed him since that was just good sense. It was more than the pretty version had ever managed.

So, it was probably not the smartest idea to hurt his precious companion since this particular version might not be be adverse to forcing a regeneration or two, particularly since he seemed to already have a version that he was tolerable of.

Besides, he'd become someewhat... fond... of Bill. She'd grown on him, a bit like a leech or a fungus. As amusing as it would be to destroy her mere hours before the Doctor arrived, it would be even more entertaining to turn her away from him. Not that that required much effort on his part, considering how long she had been waiting down here.

The doctors in the hospital had been pushing for Bill to complete the conversion process. It was only a matter of time before they outright ordered him to bring her. If he wanted to keep his cover, he would have to comply since the last thing he needed was anyone figuring out he wasn't strictly human himself, or worse, who he actually was. 

Hundreds of years later and they still had posters of his likeness scattered around the city. It was only luck that kept Bill trapped here in the hospital or she might have seen it. 

But then again, they'd been improving on their little process and the last thing he wanted was to be stuck on board this ship as the only sentient surrounded by a mindless mass of cybermen, though it was unlikely that they would come after him, not with the little addition he'd been adding.

At this point, he knew a fair bit about their conversion process. He hadn't decided what he was going to do with a cyberman army, but it never hurt to have one on standby and he'd been sneaking his own little modifications into the conversion process.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What are you doing?" He stiffened slightly as Bill seemed to appear next to him. He'd been focused on what he was doing and hadn't heard her sneaky approach. Neither of them were supposed to be here, but he had a little something up his sleeve in the event they were caught. He sincerely doubted she did.

He did not take his eyes away from the circuits that he was carefully soldering. "You should find goggles. Partial conversion does not include eyeballs." 

A few moments later, she was back at his elbow, presumably with protective eye gear. He would not be responsible for the Doctor's pets getting grievous injuries and her damaging her eyes would prompt far too many awkward questions.

"What is that?" She tried again.

"Computer chip, is attached at base of brain stem." He answered absently. 

"But what are you doing to it?" She always sounded vaguely horrified whenever she was reminded of the conversions. It amused him since she still had no idea what the process actually entailed. Doubtlessly she would be a lot more appalled if she did know.

"Adding a few minor modifications." He said shortly. 

Cybermen were, after all, cyborgs with a human brain. Both of which could be hacked if one knew how. No one knew better than the Master how to get into either.

"What kind of modifications?" She whispered. 

His grin was slightly maniacal. "Have always wanted robot army."

She shifted in his peripheral. "Hang on, are you saying they're.. robots?" Ah, there it went, the horror as she slowly started to figure out what they are. "But they can't be, they're still human!"

"Are not." He denied. "Human brain, robot body. Is next step in human evolution." 

"That is not the next step in human evolution!" She sputtered indignantly. "That's how we get robot overlords."

"Speak quiet, or doctors hear." He shushed her. "Am doing this for you. Doctors want you converted." 

As much pain as that would doubtlessly cause the Doctor, to arrive just in time to find his latest pet a fully converted cybermen, he wasn't feeling particularly self-destructive.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> The Master is sadly very ooc in this, although I would argue he was also ooc at the end of season 10. It would have been fun to see him as himself in those episodes. I think they could have taken it full circle with the Master getting himself a cyberman army, forgettng about the whole thing after regenerating, and then Missy using the same idea because it sounded fun. 
> 
> I have a hard time believing that the Master would work closely around cybermen conversions and not try to take advantage, if only out of self-preservation. Even if the Doctor and Co. hadn't come around when they did, he was eventually going to find himself surrounded by cybermen and he seemed pretty aware of where the conversions were headed.
> 
> As always, free to a good home.


End file.
